


Exile

by Vampy21



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Heartache, Love, Memories, Redemption, Regret, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampy21/pseuds/Vampy21
Summary: Adam remembers the good times he had with Blake when they were together. After all this time he can’t seem to forget her after she left. Faulting himself for everything that has happened, he only just wishes to go back in time to fix things. Learning too late that he had turned into a beast, is it to late to change?
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Blake Belladonna, Adam Taurus/Ilia Amitola, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus
Kudos: 4





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction that I have ever written! I hope whoever reads this will enjoy what I wrote. I hope to get better at my writing as I continue to write. I wrote about Blake and Adam in a different way compared to the show. In my head he always let his guard down whenever he was with Blake. Showing vulnerability only to her. A relationship before Blake left him and the White Fang. An insight of his true thoughts and feelings for Blake.
> 
> I really wished we had a different story line between Blake and Adam. I’m still not over his death, ha ha. 
> 
> A little head canon of mine, enjoy:)
> 
> Ship whoever you want! This is one of my favorite ships.

It’s been seven months since Blake left Adam on that train. Adam has been counting all the days she been gone, he can’t be able to let her go. He wonders why she left him and the White Fang that mournful day. All the memories they had together fill his head every second, thinking of her makes him feel disheartened. When she first left the White Fang had a three day search party to find her, but there was zero trace of her. Ilia as well was concerned about Blake, infuriated that Blake left like a coward. At some point Adam thought that she would come back and everything would go back to normal, the thought turned futile. Every night Adam went in hopes to find Blake, but still no trace of her. Adam knows that he isn’t alone trying to find Blake, Ilia was keen as well. Blake and Ilia were best friends in the White Fang, always together, laughing like there was no tomorrow. He himself got envious of their relationship. Though everyone knew the elephants in the room which was the relationship between Blake and him. Nowadays Ilia is isolated, she isn’t the same anymore and so isn’t he.

Adam was seated on the edge of his bed holding and staring at an old photo of Blake and himself. He remembers when Ilia took the picture, how apprehensive Blake was because she didn’t want to take the photo. Ilia had managed to take the photo despite Blake saying no. One of his finest memories he had of Blake.

Blake was at the Emerald forest sitting on a brown bench reading a book. It was chilly day with the wind whisking away through the red leaves of the trees. Blake’s hair was flowing effortlessly through the hair. As Adam was done with a meeting with the White Fang he went looking for Blake. He saw her from afar. Once again was mesmerized by her beauty. He went to approach her.

“Hey Blake, what are you reading?” Adam asked.

She loved to read so he always asked what she was reading and she’d always replied with great passion about the book. Nothing made him more happy than that.

“The Man with Two Souls”, Blake answered looking up at him.

She had a smirk on her face when she answered. Adam effortlessly looked handsome which made her stomach flutter.

During that time they weren’t dating yet, but a lot of tension was going on between them. Both knew it. Unspeakable words of hidden feelings.

Blake stopped reading and put aside the book. She now was looking at Adam smiling. Blake always got flustered when she was around him, and so did he. Adam sat down closely next to her. They held hands as if they were already an item but they both knew the hidden feelings without saying words. A secret language only they both knew.

“It’s always so beautiful here”, Adam said looking ahead of the forest.

“Remember when we used to sit here when we were little kids and you always read to me” Adam said.

Blake laid her head on Adams broad shoulder. She felt his warmth slowly going up and down as he breathed.

“Yes, of course I remember” she said.

“Reading past curfew, getting into trouble all the time because we were late”, she said.

They both started to laugh.

“That day when Ilia joined he White Fang '' Blake said.

“We played games, the three of us outside here”, she said.

Adam dwelled upon those memories, he wishes they could relive those moments.

“I profoundly miss those days”, Adam said.

Adam could feel the warmth of Blake’s head on his shoulders, her long black hair moved swiftly as the wind blew.

His heart was beating fast, this feeling he always gets when he’s around her.

He admires these moments alone with her. Wishing it could last forever.

They both heard noises around some bushes. Blake’s ears perked up. Both looked at each other and knew who is could possibly be.

Ilia jumped out of the bushes, she had a camera around her neck.

“Hey, what are you guys doing?!” Ilia said with excitement.

Ilia always knew they had a thing going on, Blake has told her these things. Ilia always teased them about it.

“Nothing we were ju...”, Blake got interrupted by Ilia.

“I’ve got an idea! But Blake I know you will say no... but I will do it anyway!” Ilia said.

She was holding her camera she had around her neck.

“I’m going to take a picture of you two!” she said with excitement .

Adam knew the answer Blake was going to say.

“No no no!” Blake said immediately turning flustered.

“Adam are you fine with taking a picture?” Ilia said.

“Yes, it’s fine to me” he said smiling looking over Blake.

“C’mon Blake just one picture!” Ilia begged.

Ilia eventually got her way.

“No Ilia! Blake said.

Blake was so flustered that she didn’t know where to turn her face, Adam’s face was the last thing because she would fluster more.

“Please, please, pretty please?!” Ilia was begging.

Ilia was hovering, jumping, moving around Blake to say yes.

Adam knew that Blake would eventually break so he was just waiting. He did want to take this picture.

“Please Blake?” Ilia said with puppy eyes.

“Okay, okay we’ll take a picture!” Blake broke.

“Yahoo!”, Ilia hollered.

Adam looked at Blake, he could see small streaks of red across her face. He doesn’t want to let her go, he has so many things to thank her for. They were still holding hands all this time unconsciously. He squeezed their hands tighter and she looked at him, a smirk on her face.

“Okay lovebirds do a pose or something” Ilia said.

Adam and Blake were trying to do a pose. Adam wasn’t really good at these things but just wanted to be with Blake.

Ilia was impatiently waiting, she thought of taking a surprise picture so she took her opportunity.

Both not paying attention and boom ***Flash*** Ilia took the picture.

“Hey we weren’t ready”, Adam said.

“It’s a bad picture, Ilia why didn’t you wait!” Blake said.

Adam just chuckled. Ilia was always extravagant.

“I took a good picture of you guys!” Ilia said.

Blake and Adam walked over to Ilia to take look at the picture she was holding in her hands.

“It’s amazing” Blake said.

Adam was looking over Blake with a smile on his face, if only she knew how much she meant to him he thought. They were still holding hands. Blake had a smirk on her face looking down while blushing, her left hand was pulling one strand of hair over her ear. The scenery was captured int time as the wind was blowing through Blake’s beautiful hair, and the red leaves from the trees camouflaging with the autumn sunset sky.

Adam was left speechless by Blake’s beauty through the picture. He could only imagine what their future would look like. **This Love left a permanent mark.**

“The photo is perfect”, Adam said.

“Can I keep the photo Blake? It’s fine if you keep it” he said.

Ilia handed the photo to Adam and then left. She left willingly knowing they wouldn’t notice her gone.

“I’m going to keep the photo”, Adam said.

“Yeah, you can keep it. It’s fine by me. I don’t know where to place it anyways. I’ll just probably place it inside a book and forget about it” Blake said.

Adam was surprised why she didn’t want to keep the photo, she could’ve just no. It was fine by him because he wanted to keep the photo. In some way it hurt when she said that, he thought she would want to keep it.

“Okay then I’ll keep it”, he said smiling widely looking at her.

Adam came back to reality.

His heart is full of heartache he cannot suppress any longer. Unable to forget what he once had but let go. He didn't realize what he had until he lost it.

He crumbled half of the photo where he was left leaving only Blake. Where was the feeling he had around Blake? The feeling he could never explain. Now the feeling has turned into anguish. Anguish that he could not overcome. Anguish that he could explain. He knows deep down that Blake will never come back, but he will hang on with some spark of hope that she will.

He has spent seven months missing someone who probably doesn’t remember him. What did he do wrong? Was the question he asked himself everyday since that unfateful goodbye. He never meant to hurt her but of course he did because she left.

Since the day Blake left he kept losing hope for the White Fang, with every mission they head on they got defeated. Faunus are leaving, having to surrender to higher up. Even if Blake were there nothing would change. Violence was the way Adam thought problems would be solved, ever since Sienna Khan took over as leader. Looking back now, since he lost Blake he realized that all he did was hurt and murder humans just because they were humans. He remembers all the torture and hard labor he had to endure when he was younger. He can’t forget what the humans did to him: they killed his parents. The Schnees was his one goal. The Schnees have haunted his world his whole life. Adam can’t bear to look at his horrendous face because of what they did to him. He was marked as a slave forever by the Schnees. Like a permanent stain he wishes could be removed, the “SDC” embroidered across his left eye. He can recall every single scream he took, every single tear, and every single thought that came across his head. There he thought that was going to be the last of him. Little did he know that he would be saved by the White Fang.

All he could remember was the humans running away while a beacon of light was hovering over him with a strong, gentle voice.

“My son, look what they’ve done to you, I swear on my life you won’t ever get hurt anymore'' said Ghira Belladonna.

That was all he could remember from that day on. He owed his life to Ghira. The next day he woke up somewhere he didn’t recognize, he was certain he was dreaming. He was on a warm bed with the softest pillow he ever laid upon. The first thing he saw upon the ceiling was a blue flag with an animal on it. He wasn’t aware of what it symbolized or what it was.

Adam touched his left eye to hope what happened to him wasn’t true, but it was. He had bandages across his head to his left eye being covered. He could sense the burning sensations from underneath the bandages.

He sat up to looks around where he was only being able to see half the room. He spotted someone sitting on a chair across from him. Someone younger than him by a couple years. She had short black hair, purple cat ears, and a book in one hand. She had on a simple black dress with a ripped shirt over. The cat Faunus walked over to his right side.

“If you’re wondering where you are, you are in my bedroom, safe” the cat faunus said.

“We found you yesterday at the Schnee dust mines with hundreds of other faunus” she kept saying.

“We’re part of the White Fang, a peaceful organization for equal rights for the Faunus! My father is the leader and I’m her daughter”, she said.

The only thing he could focus on was her big yellow eyes. Adam felt a sensation of warmth and comfort looking into her eyes. It was his first time feeling welcomed by another faunus. She has beautiful eyes, he thought.

“My father found you... he told me that you were hurt really badly, I saw what they did to you... I’m so sorry, “ she said.

That was the first time he ever heard someone say that they were sorry for him. His whole childhood was spent being discriminated, feeling like a worthless piece of garbage. But this girl was a faunus and not a human. He didn’t know how to feel about the situation, nobody was ever sympathetic towards him, not even a faunus except his parents of course.

“It’s fine, I’ve gone through worse things” Adam finally said.

He could tell the cat faunus was taken aback, but it was true, he has gone through worse.

“I don’t know what you’ve been through, but even so, I hope as faunus we can help each other”, the cat faunus said.

The welcome he has ever desired was in front of him. Faunus with Faunus together helping each other.

“If you’re wondering what the flag above you is, it’s the White Fang flag!” she said.

He saw how her cat ears perked up when she mentioned the White Fang.

“Why do you guys want to work with humans? They are pure evil”, he said.

“There’s no such thing as pure evil”, the cat faunus said.

“I know you hold resentment towards humans and what they did to you and the faunus, but not every human evil. I know I haven’t been what you guys have been through but trust me I’ve been discriminated against and hurt by humans”, she said.

“That’s why the White Fang is here, to stand against oppression and discrimination against faunus. To show humans that we aren’t degenerates or stupid animals. I hope that we will see eye to eye one day. But now we still have to fight, fight with knowledge and peace!” she said.

Adam has not seen a Faunus determined by a strong cause. This cat faunus was smart and he really liked that about her. But can it happen? Faunus and humans equal? Even so, if they do become equal he will always hold hatred towards the Schnees. Though he had little hope that humans and faunus will ever be one. This cat faunus had so much hope in her eyes that’ll both Faunus and humans will be one.

“What happened to the faunus, are they safe? and the humans? Did they get punished by what they did to us? and Schnees?” Adam said.

“The faunus are good and safe'' she said.

“We have them at the White Fang headquarters for now, safe with food and water and clothes'' continuing.

“As for the humans that hurt you guys, some sadly were able to runaway, but we did capture a good amount of them. I do hope justice will be served” she said.

“And the Schnees?” Adam said.

He was more concerned about them.

“As for them, we can’t do anything about them, we don’t have enough power and money” she said with a low tone.

This angered Adam. He couldn’t believe they were still doing this to Faunus for years without anyone finding out. The Schnees are nothing but evil and greed he thought.

“They are corrupt humans the worst of the worst ” the cat faunus said.

“For years we have tried to expose and catch the Schnees for what they’ve been doing to Faunus. Every time we get closer they’ve already have left without a trace. Leaving no trace of them linking them to this” she said.

“The richest family in the entire world of Remnant and everyone praises them. If only they knew what their so-called king has been making his money for the Schnee Dust Company” she said.

At this moment Adam started to cry but for anger towards the Schnees. His left eye started to hurt again.

“Why, why are they cruel to us? What do they have that we don’t? It isn’t fair, we aren’t degenerates. We have feelings too, we have hopes and dreams too. All we want is to be treated equally!” Adam said with outrage.

The cat faunus started to shed little tears. She then held onto Adam's right hand.

“I know, we aren’t going to stand around and wait. I promise you, the future will become better. I hope we can stand together watching it” she said.

Adam was appalled by her actions. He couldn’t believe she kept holding onto him, no other girl other than his mother has ever touched him. The touch felt like all evil was erased from the world and all his hatred gone as well. He never experienced this feeling. Why was his heart beating fast? And “Stand together?” Does she want to be with him, but why him? He was embarrassed.

“Sorry, I’ve never said or done anything like this to anyone” she said.

He swore he saw the cat faunus display a pink rush across her cheeks.

“It’s fine, I really appreciate it,” he said.

Both wiped their tears away and chuckled on what just happened.

“I’m going to get some green tea, do you want some?” she said.

“Yea” he said.

“Have you tried green tea?” the cat faunus said.

Adam embarrassingly wanted to show he has but he really hasn’t.

“Uh, no I haven’t tried green tea” he said.

“It’s okay I hope you like it” she said.

“Is it good?” Adam said.

“It’s the best drink in the world!” she said.

He saw how her cat ears jerked upwards and her bright yellow eyes screamed out of happiness.

“Here, you can read my book while I’m gone, it’s a good book” she said.

The book title is called: Exile

Adam held the book and remembered the last time he read one which was a long time ago. He was excited to read it.

“Okay, I’ll get going now,” she said about leaving the room.

“What is your name?” the cat faunus said.

“My name is Adam Taurus” he said with a smirk.

“Adam” she repeated.

“My name is Blake, Blake Belladonna” she said with a smile on her face.

“Blake” Adam said.

“I like that name, like the flower Belladonna. They are so beautiful” he said.

Blake then left the room after smiling. What is this feeling he can’t explain? He just wished his heart stopped beating so fast. Adam laid on his back looking at the ceiling again. The flag of hope for the Faunus. He closed his eyes, but only to remember his horrid memories of everything he’s seen and been through. The Schnees will pay for what they’ve done one day.

Suddenly he was thinking of Blake. All his worries melted away with the thought of her. She’d made him smile, and that was a good sign for Adam. He whispered softly to himself.

“I will stand with you Blake and I will protect you” he whispered to himself.

Falling into a deep sleep, he forgot all about all his pain.

Those memories were long ago and now faded into the endless river of wounds.

After all, who can ever love a beast? Was it too late to change? Not only does Adam want to change for Blake but wants to change for the better. This wasn’t his dream, he couldn’t believe he turned into the people he despised most. He watched Blake leave in Exile, always walking a thin line. He never learned to read her mind despite all the warning signs she was sending. Adam felt true love when they met, he knew she was the one. He loved her and still does. Destiny is true. If this is his destiny then he must accept it and move on despite his broken heart.

“How did this happen?” he said to himself.

He should've stopped her, he should’ve told her to stay, he should’ve done something, but all he could do at that moment was stand and watch her fade away from view. It has been seven months. Was it too late to try again? Maybe this is how his fate ends. He thought about all the things that could’ve happened if he was a better man, if only he would have noticed the harm he was causing her. He never meant to hurt her. He broke his promise about protecting her, now he will live with that burden for the rest of his life.

Adam stood up from his bed then walked out his door outside into the starry sky. He looked up to the moon and the stars only to think about Blake once again. He winced feeling tears drawing to his face.

“I hope to see you one day again Blake” he said with a smirk.

He went back inside his room, undressed himself. Falling into his bed he removed his mask. Laying in his right side he saw the photo of her and the first book she gave him. Clutching them close to him, he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
